(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of keyboards for computers, calculators, telephones and electronic devices where data entry is necessary.
(2) Prior Art
Miniaturization of electronic devices such as calculators, computers, telephones, amusement devices and like electronic equipment has advanced rapidly over the past few years. Data entry devices have become miniaturized as well. The term "chicklet keys" has been used to identify very small tabs utilized on some small devices for data entry into that device. While these keypads are somewhat flexible, the problem with that type of terminal is that the operator has a difficult time in hitting the proper key to efficiently do the job. The data entry operator's hands/fingers are relatively large, and these keys lack the full stroke, size and tactile contact feedback of full sized keyboards that are preferred. Current laptop and palmtop devices suffer from the problem of short stroke and compacted, dense key layouts.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a data entry panel which will accommodate the needs of the electronic device, will accommodate the physical reality of the data entry operator, and permit the data entry equipment to be functionally full sized and functionally similar feel to conventional keyboards familiar to most keyboard operators, yet be miniaturizable to accommodate the need for reduced components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a data entry panel which will provide the operator with a proper tactile response to pressure on the appropriate keys on that data entry panel and thus provide the same benefits preferred in "hard" keyboards.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a relatively thin, low mass, data entry panel which can be distorted from its functional shape to permit storage in a small compartment/manner in the data processing unit, yet be deployable at will, inexpensive and reliable.